Empire Master Engineer
Empire Master Engineers are a rare sight within the lands of the Old World, for these quiet men are considered one of the world's most progressive and intellectual individuals of their age. Overview An Engineer comes from a variety of backgrounds, as the need for nobles to join and become an Engineer is rather few. To become an Engineer is mostly dependent on the intellect of the person rather then their status in society, and at times a considerable amount of money to pay for their education. The path of an Engineer can branch out towards all other kinds of avenues, such as artisans, architects, and sometimes writers, but those who have a knack for inventing strange machines for the benefit of the Empire tend to become inventors and participate in the workshops of the School of Engineers. It is from this illustrious institution that the eager and youthful Engineers are tutored by the older and wiser Engineers of the school, a significant percentage of which consist of renegade Dwarf Engineers who were thrown out of the highly strict and traditional Engineers Guild, where upon joining the Empire, the Dwarfs teach and help create many inventions for the benefit of a wide array of subjects. Some create simple innovations in common life such as the first mechanical clock, while others make deadly weaponry for the benefit of the Imperial war-machine. In fact, most of the greatest inventions of the school are geared towards war. As such, most of the Master Engineers, from their own fatal experiences, tend to keep away from prototyping their deadly inventions in battle, preferring to send enthusiastic youths to test them on their behalf. However, there are always a few Master Engineers who grew tired of the quiet life of the workshop, and began to take charge of a crew and a very big and deadly cannon. However, it is not just their positions as inventors and suppliers of deadly weapons that make Master Engineers valuable on the field of battle. While they are not soldiers by heart, Master Engineers are no less patriotic in their cause to defend the Empire, and as such they can still be a common sight amongst larger Imperial armies, where their expertise with powerful experimental handguns and devices could help turn the tide of battle with a single well-placed shot from their rifles. In other situations, these Engineers also participate in the repairing and maintenance of complex machinery such as prototype cannons and massive steam tanks. Notable Master Engineers *'Volker von Meinkopt': The deranged Master Engineer Volker von Meinkopt was a prolific inventor responsible for such contraptions as the Repeater Handgun, Repeater Pistol, and Helblaster Volley Cannon. Miniatures Empire Master Engineer (1).jpg|8th Edition (Master Engineer with Telescope) Empire Master Engineer (2).jpg|8th Edition (Master Engineer with Hochland Long Rifle) Empire Master Engineer on Mechanical Steed (1).jpg|8th Edition (Master Engineer on Mechanical Steed) Empire Master Engineer on Mechanical Steed (2).jpg|8th Edition (Master Engineer on Mechanical Steed - Right Side View) Empire Master Engineer on Mechanical Steed (3).jpg|8th Edition (Master Engineer on Mechanical Steed - Left Side View) Empire Master Engineer with Repeater Handgun.jpg|Classic (Master Engineer with Telescope and Repeater Handgun on his Back) Empire Master Engineer with Repeater Pistol.jpg|Classic (Master Engineer with Repeater Pistol) Empire Master Engineer with Hochland Long Rifle.jpg|Classic (Master Engineer with Hochland Long Rifle) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (7th Edition) ** : pg. 48 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (8th Edition) ** : pg. 35 ** : pg. 48 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 54 Category:Empire Careers Category:Empire Military Category:Imperial Engineers School Category:E Category:M